


.canela

by henriqnuns



Series: One-shots [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henriqnuns/pseuds/henriqnuns
Summary: O novo contador de sua empresa mexe consideravelmente com Harry, que se vê profundamente atraído pelo garoto. O que ele não sabe, porém, é que Draco, o novo contador, tem outras intenções com o moreno.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: One-shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531400
Kudos: 3





	.canela

**Author's Note:**

> +18 | drarry | crack

**.canela**

— Ele não para de olhar pra você — um amigo me disse, arrastando sua cadeira até minha mesa. — Você o conhece?

Olhei rapidamente para o moço do outro lado da sala, segurando uma planilha. Ele era alto, loiros, os olhos brilhavam acinzentados. Sua camisa estava para dentro das calças sociais, seus braços pareciam não caber dentro daquele tecido, seu corpo escultural perfeitamente ereto, bem na minha frente.

— Acho que é o novo contador — respondi, lembrando dos comentários que havia escutado no refeitório, dias antes: o contador gato que vinha substituir Joffrey, o velho e magricela que havia se aposentado.

— Mas ele não tira os olhos de ti — continuou meu amigo. — Ele está praticamente acabando com toda a água no seu corpo, Harry.

Minhas bochechas se incendiaram, enquanto eu voltava a olhar para o teclado na minha frente; precisava concluir aquele artigo até o fim da tarde ou estaria em maus lençóis, afinal aquela era uma matéria de capa em potencial.

Mas meus instintos eram mais fortes e novamente me vi olhando para aquele homem, que sequer parecia prestar atenção nas palavras de nosso chefe, parado ao seu lado apontando gráficos e mais gráficos na planilha. Sentia meu corpo inteiro coçar, um fogo crescendo desde meu peito até onde doía mais, minhas orelhas pareciam estar ardendo em chamas.

— Ele pode estar olhando para a garota detrás — eu sussurrei.

— Definitivamente, não — respondeu meu amigo, sussurrando igualmente. — A moça detrás é lésbica e eu acho que todo mundo já sabe disso, Harry, até mesmo o novato.

Harry virou-se, como quem não quer nada, e deu uma bisbilhotada em sua colega. É, estava estampada em sua cara — e em sua camiseta — que ela não gostava de garotos:  _ não coma carne, coma buceta _ .

— Explicativo — disse, voltando para minha posição. Ele ainda estava lá, de olho em mim. — Vamos esperar, quem sabe ele apenas esteja querendo olhar para outra coisa e não o nosso chefe.

Meu amigo riu, debochado. — Você é tão inocente, Harry.

— Precavido.

Quando eu menos esperava, ele havia desaparecido. Aproveitei aquele momento de calma para terminar o que eu precisava, mas me dei a liberdade de buscar café, a cada meia hora, pensando que talvez pudesse vê-lo pelos corredores, mas ele simplesmente parecia ter evaporado de todo o andar. Na minha última viagem a cafeteria, meu chefe estava sentado em sua mesa, conversando no telefone na eficiência do novo contador.

— Ele colocou tudo em ordem — ele disse, de costas para mim. —  _ Tudinho _ , Martha. Você tem que ver a agilidade dele, é um jovem bem dedicado e bem apessoado também… Não, Martha, eu não vou convidá-lo para um jantar, eu sei muito bem quais são suas intenções com meus empregados. Ahn, os dedos? Sim, os dedos dele são bem longos… Martha, você está me fazendo sair do assunto!

Me afastei, com meu quarto copo de café, e voltei para minha mesa, a poucos parágrafos de terminar aquela maldita matéria que talvez,  _ talvez _ , me rendesse um pouco de fama no dia seguinte. Meu amigo já estava girando em sua cadeira quando cheguei, suspirando para o vazio, afrouxando a gravata.

— Eu não sei sobre o que escrever — disse. — Às vezes eu queria ser um repórter, estaria sempre por aí, falando dos roubos, assassinatos, crianças presas em buracos e gatinhos em árvores. Ter que aparecer com um assunto novo todos os dias, cansa.

Concordei com a cabeça, afinal aquilo era alto que todos nós, colunistas, passávamos em momentos de baixa demanda, quando não tínhamos o que conversar com o leitor. Quando uma série de TV famosa não estava terminando ou filme muito importante não estava em exibição, tínhamos que apelar para os assuntos mais inusitados, como  _ as casas temáticas no litoral _ que eu escrevera há uns meses, depois de simplesmente desistir de escrever sobre filmes.

No horário de almoço, nos sentamos no refeitório, um de frente para o outro. Meu amigo e eu estávamos acostumados a trazer comidas que outro também gostasse, para que sempre trocássemos nossos pratos, em uma maior diversidade. Naquele dia, ele trouxe frango ao molho curry, especialidade de sua mãe, segundo ele; mesmo que eu nunca tivesse provado, coloquei um pouco no meu prato, ao lado da salada e do  _ strogonoff _ de cogumelos que havia trago. 

— Sabe, eu acho que aquele cara estava querendo dizer alguma coisa — meu amigo recomeçou o assunto, justamente quando eu parecia ter esquecido.

— Socorro — eu rebati, irônico.

— Tesão, eu diria — continuou. — Você viu a mala dele? Era  _ enorme _ . Eu me engasgava naquele mastro se eu pudesse.

— Então por que não faz isso?

— Infelizmente, ele não estava olhando para mim.

Revirei os olhos, achando toda aquela história uma grande bobagem. Estava quase terminando meu prato quando levei o olhar na mesa em frente, completamente vazia, com a exceção de uma única pessoa… O novo contador, sentado bem de frente pra mim, os ombros encostados na mesa, os primeiros botões de sua camisa abertos, mostrando sua pele branca e brilhante por baixo, o ínicio de seu peito definido e…

— Ele está atrás de mim, não está? — meu disse.

— Uhum — respondi, da forma mais natural possível.

— E ele está te encarando, não está?

— Uhum — senti meu rosto ficar vermelho novamente, além de uma ereção começando a se formar entre as minhas pernas, naquela calça fina e apertada. — Okay, talvez ele esteja querendo alguma coisa…

— Então vai lá, garota.

— Não — eu disse, balançando a cabeça. — Se eu chegar lá, ele dizer que estava apenas pensando em nada e eu ficar parado lá com aquela cara de idiota? Não, não vou correr esse risco.

Meu amigo revirou os olhos. — Daqui a pouco ele vai desistir e vai procurar por outra pessoa, Harry. E vai doer nesse seu corpinho, principalmente na cabeça de baixo.

Olhei mais uma vez para o contador, que agora limpava os lábios com a língua, passando o dedo nos cantos da boca, um sorriso safado e cafajeste se formando em seu rosto, como um perfeito idiota. Antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, porém, ele levantou-se, levando suas coisas, seu corpo, seu sorriso e… putaquepariu, sua mala incrivelmente grande.

— É, seu tempo está acabando — meu amigo disse, quando virou-se para trás e percebeu que o contador havia desaparecido. — Talvez ele tenha visto essa sua cicatriz bizarra na testa e desistiu.

— Cala a boca — eu disse, pegando minhas coisas e deixando o refeitório.

Existe uma hora durante a tarde em que todo mundo está concentrado em escrever e terminar suas matérias — alguns por desespero, outros para simplesmente não interagir com os colegas. Enquanto meu amigo estava na primeira categoria, correndo desesperadamente atrás de um assunto, eu estava na segunda; minha matéria já estava prontinha na minha frente, perfeitamente revisada, reescrita e revista, caso precisasse de alguma modificação posterior. Sentado ali, olhando para o nada, apenas escutava o som dos teclados, todos focados em escrever — apesar de que, com certeza, o Gustáv da primeira cabine certamente deveria estar fazendo algum teste do  _ Buzzfeed _ .

Por alguns breves instantes, pensei em entregar minha versão final para o meu chefe, tirar o resto do dia de folga e aproveitar um banho de banheira quando chegasse em casa, de frente para a televisão, talvez tomando alguma coisa. Mas, de uma hora para outra, senti algo se revirar em meu estômago, como se estivesse prestes a vomitar, e só consegui correr até o banheiro, chamando atenção de todos os colegas, que levantaram as cabeças de seus computadores, os olhos curiosos me acompanhando até o final do corredor.

Irrompi no banheiro, me jogando contra um dos vasos sanitários, mas a mesma coisa que havia aparecido repentinamente, repentinamente se foi. Fiquei por alguns segundos parados por ali, esperando caso voltasse, mas logo percebi que havia sido algo temporário, que talvez precisasse tomar algum medicamento a caminho de casa. Me levantei, ajeitando as roupas, que felizmente não saíram sujas, no final das contas, e deixei a cabine, apenas para ter a melhor visão possível.

O contador estava de frente para um dos mictórios, a calça levemente abaixada, o cinto aberto, segurando seu pau em direção a porcelana. Ele levantou o olhar quando me viu, mas não fez questão de esconder seu pau, apenas sorriu, como quem diz “bom dia” e então olhou para o seu próprio membro, pesado em sua mão, grosso e rosado, assim como o resto de seu corpo. 

Balancei a cabeça, tentando fingir que não tinha visto nada, e fui até as pias, ligando a torneira e lavando as mãos. Rapidamente ele estava ao meu lado, colocando seu pau para dentro, fechando o zíper e o cinto. 

— Eu achei que você iria colocar tudo pra fora — ele disse.

Eu ri, nervoso. — É, eu estava mal. Talvez fosse o frango do meu amigo.

O loiro riu, talvez levando a frase em outra conotação. Ele mexeu em seu bolso e me alcançou um pacote vermelho, redondo, uma bala. — De canela, vai ajudar com o mal-estar e o gosto ruim na boca.

Agradeci, colocando a bala no meu próprio bolso.

Ficamos ali por alguns segundos, parados, mas sem se olhar nos olhos. Sentia que uma ereção estava me apertando, deixando minha calça completamente apertada, e percebi quando ele olhou de relance, com um sorriso safado no rosto.

— Prazer, Draco — ele disse, oferecendo sua mão.

— Harry — eu disse, apertando sua mão. — Você é…?

— O novo contador — respondeu prontamente.

Mais alguns segundo de desconforto. Balancei a cabeça, soltando nossas mãos, e me afastei, apertando meu pau contra a palma da minha mão, começando a pensar em coisas ruins, como aquele frango ao molho curry, até sentir que a ereção havia desaparecido. Me sentei ao meu lugar, ainda com aquele pau na minha cabeça, tão pesado e tão grosso que não me surpreendia o tamanho da mala de Draco, o novo contador.

— Você está bem? — meu amigo perguntou.

— Melhor impossível.

Se a vida não é de dar pequenas ajudas, então eu estava com uma sorte tremenda naquele dia. Quando fui até a impressora, para imprimir meu artigo antes de entregar a versão definitiva, senti uma presença se aproximando. Estava apenas eu na sala de cópias, vendo as folhas aparecerem do outro lado da máquina, e tomei um susto quando a porta se fechou. Antes de me virar, senti uma mão pesada e grande apertar minha bunda, com força, meu corpo inteiro reagindo com um arrepio.

Era Draco, que agora parava ao meu lado, ainda com a mão apertando minha bunda, com um sorriso nos lábios. — Nos encontramos novamente, Harry.

Meu instinto dizia que eu só poderia fazer uma coisa. Enchi minha mão com a sua mala, apertando com gosto seu pau por cima da calça, sentindo aquele cavalo endurecer, tão grosso que parecia rasgar o tecido. Draco sorriu, abrindo o cinto e soltando seu pauzão para fora, agora apontando para cima, a cabecinha rosada.

Subi e desci minha mão naquele pau, cuidando para ver se ninguém se aproximava, enquanto ele colocava a mão por dentro de minha calça e levava seu dedo diretamente em meu cuzinho, forçando entrada.

Soltei um suspiro misturado com gemido e ele fechou o rosto, bravo. Pediu silêncio, colocando seu polegar da outra mão na minha boca, me forçando a chupar, enquanto segurava seu pau e sentia seu indicador entrar com força dentro de mim. Meu corpo pedia desesperadamente por seu pau, queria sentir em minha boca e dentro de mim, mas quando fiz menção de me ajoelhar, ele me segurou, tirando seu dedo de dentro de mim, fechando o cinto e colocando a mão em meu rosto. — Ainda não, esse é o meu primeiro dia aqui. Me encontre no estacionamento, na saída.

E me passou uma outra bala, antes de deixar a salinha de cópias, sem  _ nenhuma _ cópia. Logo me liguei que ele havia me seguido para justamente fazer isso, me excitar e provocar a um ponto que estava prestes a irromper em um orgasmo nada convencional. Esperei por alguns segundos antes de sair a sala, tanto por questões físicas, quanto psicológicas; naquele momento, não queria que ninguém começasse a desconfiar de dois homens que, por alguns breves minutos, haviam ficado de portas fechadas dentro da sala de cópias. Estava colocando sua carreira — e moral — em jogo.

— E então?

— E então, o quê? — perguntei, disfarçando.

— Eu vi quando ele te seguiu, idiota — parecia já ter terminado seu texto, a julgar pela tranquilidade em que jogava paciência em seu computador. — Vocês ficaram fechados lá um tempinho.

— Nada de mais.

— Nada demais?! — ele conseguia se concentrar na partida e na conversa ao mesmo tempo. — Qual o tamanho do pau dele? É grosso mesmo ou é a cueca que faz volume?

Fiquei quieto, engolindo em seco. 

— É enorme — respondi, eufórico, tentando esconder um sorriso. — Quer que eu encontre ele no estacionamento, depois que sairmos.

Meu amigo tirou o olhar do jogo por alguns segundos, sorrindo. — Finalmente você vai dar esse teu cu aposentado.

Desliguei meu computador — não iria me preocupar com mais nada que envolvesse o trabalho até o dia seguinte. Meu amigo continuou jogando sua partida, à medida que todos pareciam terminar seus textos, imprimindo com pressa e deixando na mesa de nosso chefe, que aquela hora já havia saído há muito tempo para uma de suas “reuniões”. 

Nos despedimos meia hora mais tarde. Esperei que todos tivessem saído para finalmente descer pelo elevador direto para o estacionamento — algo que não estava acostumado a fazer, uma vez que sempre descia ao térreo junto com todos os outros que voltavam para casa de condução.

Diferente do que eu esperava, o estacionamento estava vazio, apesar de estar repleto de carros, algo não muito comum para o horário. O único deles que os faróis piscavam, no alerta, era um prateado, do outro lado do estacionamento; ao longe, conseguia ver os ombros largos de Draco, seus cabelos loiros, seu terno jogado no ombro por cima da camisa. Me aproximei, em passos decididos, tentando controlar meu sorriso, meu tesão e minha excitação. Faríamos no carro, no seu apartamento, em um motel, na minha casa? Ele usava camisinha ou era do natural? Como será que ele transava, luzes ligadas ou desligadas?

Eu estava quase chegando quando vi que alguém estava ao seu lado. Era uma moça, bem mais baixa do que ele, os cabelos cacheados, armados, castanhos. Ela vestia uma saia preta justa, salto alto e uma camisa social, mas com os primeiros botões abertos, mostrando um pouco de seus peitos. Rapidamente a reconheci como a moça da portaria.

— Ahn… Oi — eu disse, me aproximando, passando minha pasta para outro ombro.

— Ah, Harry — Draco disse, virando-se para mim. — Que bom que você venho, mesmo, estávamos achando que você havia desistido.

Do que exatamente, Harry não sabia.

— Deixa eu fazer as apresentações — Draco disse, sorridente. — Harry, essa é Hermione, minha noiva. Hermione, esse é o garoto que eu comentei.

Noiva?

— Noiva? — eu disse, desconcertado.

A garota levantou as sobrancelhas, levemente surpresa. — Ele não te contou nada, não é?

Draco sorriu, levemente envergonhado, mordendo os lábios. — Eu achei que ele fosse se assustar se eu dissesse logo de cara.

— Dizer o que? — eu perguntei, cada vez mais confuso.

— Vou ser o mais sucinta possível… Harry, é isso? — ela era simpática, mas seus olhos faiscavam, como duas grandes fênixes. — Meu noivo e eu gostamos de satisfazer um ao outro, principalmente em questões de fantasia. Eu gosto de dominar, às vezes ele gosta de convidar uns garotos. Ele deveria ter te perguntado isso antes, mas… Você topa, passar uma noite com nós dois?

Olhei incrédulo para Draco, que esperava uma resposta positiva de mim, e então para Hermione, que me olhava incrédula, levemente decepcionada com o noivo, que não havia se prestado a contar para o outro sobre os verdadeiros planos. Engoli em seco, em um misto de decepção e conformismo, sentindo apenas o gosto daquela maldita bala de menta na boca.


End file.
